When Did Your Heart Go Missing?
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: One-shot. Song-fic. Never fall for your best friend who's a douche bag 's girl. NEVER. She's just trouble.


**Love don't come so easily**

**This doesn't have to end in tragedy**

**I have you and you have me**

**We're one in a million**

**Why can't you see?**

"Kenzie, would you listen to me!?" I called after my girlfriend as she headed towards the front door.

"No! Leave me alone, AJ!" Kenzie yelled at me as she opened the door.

"But, Kenzie!"

I was met with a door in the face. She had walked out on me.... I sighed and moved to the couch, plopping down on it. Why did she do this to me?

She was by far the hardest person to be in love with, but unluckily for me, I can't help myself. She has the most beautiful long black hair, gorgeous deep blue eyes I can just stare into forever, and the perfect little body. Beside the fact that Kenzie is absolutely stunning, she is usually so sweet, and I always treat her like a princess. Even though at times she doesn't deserve it...

Like now for instance. I should be the one mad at her. She had been out all night with her friends, and she hadn't called me or anything. So when she finally came back home, I was mad, but I mean, who wouldn't be? It was past 4 in the morning, and she looked completely drunk, actually she looked high, but she was fully against smoking, so I was hoping that wasn't the case.

When I kept asking her where she had been, she just blew up at me. I'd tried to be nice about it, gently asking where she was and if she was alright and why she didn't call me, but of course, she wasn't taking it. Kenzie is a handful, I won't lie about that, but it's hard being without her. I want to be with her more then anything, but she just doesn't love me back... oh, did I mention we aren't even dating?

No, she's my best friend. She knows how I feel, and she said she liked me, but no more then that, she wasn't in love with me. But, we live together, as friends. But, she's still to much for even me to handle. She'd been involved my best friend, Christian, for the past year or so, and although I love the dude, he's a douche bag when it comes to girls.

Kenzie fell way to hard for him, and Christian had claimed he felt the same, too. Every time they would start dating, he'd leave her after a week, and then another week later come back and apologize, but always slip in a word or two that made Kenzie feel as if she was the reason they broke up, which it never was.

I fully believe Christian is the reason Kenzie is the way she is now, which is unwilling to love. She told me that the first time she met me, she had a crush on me. But, after she went through everything with Christian, that changed. Her heart was broken. It was almost... missing.

So despite what I think and say, which is that me and her are meant to be and one in a million, and what she thinks, that I'm an overbearing asshole, I know in the end we have each other's back, and I just wish she'd see that she deserves better then Christian.

**I'm waiting, waiting for nothing**

**You're leaving, leaving me hanging**

**When did your heart go missing?**

**When did your heart go missing?**

**I treat you like a princess**

**But your life is just one big mess**

**When did your heart go missing?**

**When did your heart go missing, yeah?**

It's been three days. She hasn't came back yet. I heard from The Beautiful People that she was staying with Amber and Michelle, who are TNA knockouts, and they're boyfriends, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. I haven't had the nerve to ask any of them if that's true though. Madison Rayne's nice, and I'm sure she wouldn't lie about where Kenzie is, but I'd rather not risk embarrassing myself.

I sighed as I rose from the chair I was sitting in the the living room. I couldn't do this anymore. I had to see her, and tell her that I need her back in my life....

So I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. As I drove down towards the two couple's home, I couldn't help remember mine and Kenzie's first fight....

_"Kenzie? Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked in a sweet voice, as I sat down beside her on the couch._

_"I thought I was your best friend, AJ," she snapped._

_"What are you talking about? You are..." I told her._

_"Then why did I see you and that damn Christy Hemme snapping pictures and laughing and talking together today in the hall?" she glared at me._

_"Kenzie, she's just a friend, not my best friend. I haven't even known her that long," I explained._

_"You've known her longer then me..." Kenzie said._

_"Well, me and you connect better then I do with her, Kenz," I said softly._

_"How do you know!? Were you trying to connect with her!?" she yelled, shooting up off the couch. She knew that didn't make sense, but she didn't care when she was mad. She just wanted to have the last word... and she always did._

_"Kenzie, honey,-"_

_"Don't call me honey, I'm not your damn girlfriend, AJ!" she shouted loudly before storming up the stairs. I listened as she slammed her bedroom door shut._

_Thats how she usually won, too....._

**I meant every word I said**

**I never was lying when we talked in bed**

**I'm retracing every step in my head**

**What did I miss back then?**

**I was so, so misled**

_"Kenzie.... beautiful, beautiful, Kenzie..." I sighed as I pulled her closer to me as we lay in my bed. She'd had another dream about Christian, and whenever she has those, she comes and crawled in bed with me. _

_"You flatter me," she giggled into my chest._

_"You know you deserve so much better then that jerk, right, Kenz?" I asked her, referring to Christian._

_"I know," she said softly. "But he just always knows how to make me come running back to him."_

_"He needs to stop playing these games with you...." I told her. "He doesn't know how truly special you are, babe, and if he really loved you like he says he does, he wouldn't keep hurting you like this."_

_"I know, AJ... thank you," I could feel her smiling. "You always know how to make me feel better."_

_"Hey, I'm always here for you," I told her as I began running my fingers through her black hair. "You know it's true."_

_"I know... and you know I like you a lot..." she said._

_"I know, you tell me that all the time..." I sighed. "But, stupid Christian always ruins everything."_

_She nodded her head. "Yeah, but I wonder if me and you would be so close if it weren't for him... he really is amazing."_

_"But he isn't though, Kenzie, he isn't amazing. You are amazing, and deserve so, so, so much better," I repeated._

_"He's the most amazing guy out there..." she said as she drifted into sleep._

_She had no clue how my heart was breaking._

**I'm waiting, waiting for nothing**

**You're leaving, leaving me hanging**

**When did your heart go missing?**

**When did your heart go missing?**

**I treat you like a princess**

**But your life is just one big mess**

**When did your heart go missing?**

**When did your heart go missing?**

I felt a new kind of nervousness as I knocked on the door and Michelle answered.

"Hey AJ!" she smiled brightly as she saw me.

"Hey... um, Michelle, is...." I stammered, rubbing the back of my neck.

Michelle grinned as she yelled over her shoulder. "KENZIE, IT'S FOR YOU!!"

"Coming!" I heard her voice call.

"Bye, AJ," Michelle grinned before walking off. Just as her body disappeared, Kenzie appeared in the doorway.

"What?" she snapped.

"I just want you to listen to me," I said softly.

"Why? You yelled at me for no reason whatsoever!" she yelled.

"You were drunk, it was late, I had been worried..." I tried explaining, but she just rolled her pretty blue eyes.

"Whatever, that's just who I am, and you should know that by now," she glared at me.

"I know, Kenzie, I'm sorry!" I said a little louder then my usual tone.

"Whatever, AJ, you screwed up," she said, but as she attempted to shut the door in my face, I stopped it by pushing on the door with one hand. Kenzie looked surprised.

"No, Kenzie. _You_ screwed up. I treat you like a damn princess, even though you don't deserve it half the time. You lead me on when your still hung up over that asshole, you get jealous when I hang out with other girls when you damn well know your my best friend, your life is so messed up you don't even know what the fuck to do, and your heart is to broken to actually love me, when I am in love with!" I shouted. I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Kenzie didn't say anything. She just shut the door in my face.

Good going, AJ. You just screwed up your own life.

**I don't understand**

**How could you forget what we had,**

**It's so wrong**

It's been a whole week since she first left the house. She usually goes to the TNA tapings. She hasn't been there since the fight. I am such an idiot. Why was I so mean to her?! Gah...

But, I mean, it's partly her fault to right? She's the one who made me do that, the one who played with my heart. I don't understand how she can just forget our friendship and just forget all the pain Christian has caused her. It's terrible how she does this. I can't take it.... but, I do take it, because I can not stop loving her.

**I'm waiting, waiting for nothing**

**You're leaving, leaving me hanging**

**When did your heart go missing?**

**When did your heart go missing?**

**I treat you like a princess**

**But your life is just one big mess**

**When did your heart go missing?**

**When did your heart go missing?**

It was 6 AM exactly a week and a day later after she left home when a loud knock on the door woke me up. I trudged down the stairs in just my loose black pajama pants and when I opened the front door and saw Kenzie standing there with her suitcase, I thought I was still dreaming.

"Kenzie...?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"AJ.... can I come home?" she asked quietly. "I'm sorry," she added even more quietly.

I nodded my head quickly and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't be," she said as I pulled away. "You were right. My life was screwed up... and my heart was missing... but...." she smiled. "I think I found it."

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling.

She nodded. "Yeah.... I love you, AJ.... more then friends."

I smiled wide and pulled her in, planting a kiss on her lips. She smiled as we pulled away a minute later. "So... I'm glad your heart's back."

Kenzie just giggled and kissed me again.


End file.
